The life we will live
by clace4vr13
Summary: Wondering what happens to Jace and Clary? Magnus and Alec? Simon and Isabelle? Jocelyn and Luke? Max? And Jace and Jonathans old life beign raised by a monster? Well if you want those questions answered, read this story!
1. Wedding belles and questions

**New story, it's kind of a sequel to The New City of Bones, but not quite. Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

Clary threw the blade into the things heart, and it exploded. Jace hurtled over to her and shielded her from the blood, which didn't touch them at all. The Fairchild ring gleamed on his left ring finger as the Lightwood gleamed on hers. They smiled at each other, and Clary rolled her leather clad shoulders back.

"Well that was fun." She whispered, and sat up a little, only to be brought back down by Jace. He tisked lightly and brought his mouth closer to hers.

"Nu uh Clarissa, not now." He whispered huskily, his lips brushed against hers lightly, and her heart raced harder. She felt more alive than ever, and the demon slaying helped only a little bit. Her vision was sharper, her senses keener. She could feel his pulse just by the small moments that his lips met hers then went away. Jace felt the same way as Clary, excitement rush through his veins. Clary put her hand on the back of his neck and met his lips with hers, and held a death grip on his neck.

…

Simon moved his lips down her neck, biting in some places. He sucked on the bite skin, leaving marks. He heard her moan as he made his way back up, retracing his marks. The black ink marks were left alone and she watched with desire filled black eyes as he moved his mouth closer to hers….

…

Max looked at his adoptive brother as he pushed a redhead against the wall and put his mouth on hers. What were they doing? And who was the redhead? He thought as he watched their tongues battle each other. He watched for a while, then got bored and left the room, still wondering who the redhead was.

…

Magnus, Alec, Max, Simon and Isabelle watched Clary put her head on the crook of a sleeping Jace. They all had their choice of weapon for the 2, and laughed silently as they used them quickly, and before they could wake up the 5 ran out of Jace and Clary's room.

…..

Magnus heard yelling and screaming and fell to the floor laughing. He guessed they found out his and his friends master piece. And they did. Jace came out wearing sweatpants, that's it. And Clary came out in one of Jace's dress shirts. They both had glitter in their hair and make smudged on their faces.

" . ?" They both yelled, Magnus ignored them and walked out of the room laughing his butt off.

…..

Max hated not being told what was going on, so he went to his favorite brother, who was holding a magazine for a redhead who was on his lap.

"Jace?" He asked, and the golden haired boy looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Max, what's up? Did you want to see how good I look?" Jace asked, and he earned a smack from Clary, who put the magazine down for a second. She rolled her eyes at her fiancé, picked up the magazine and flipped the pages. Jace huffed and hugged her to him.

"So what's up?" He asked again, and Max went to sit beside him.

"No one will tell me who she is, what's going on, and why she sleeps in your room all the time." He told Jace all in one breathe, and Clary's eyebrows knitted together. Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is Clarissa Fairchild, she is my fiancée, and she sleeps in my room because she lives with me." He answered and looked at Clary, who was look at a dress curiously. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed. Jace stared at the white gown. He liked it, but he would like it more one Clary. But it had to be gold that was the shadowhunter wedding color.

"Nice." He whispered and put his chin on her shoulder, looking at all the dresses bored.

…

The days flew past and Jace was standing at the end of the aisle of the church as Clary flew down the aisle slowly in a light gold dress. Her Steele in her hand and his Steele in his. Magnus was walking next to her in a gold tux. Everyone was wearing gold. When Clary reached Jace the put their steels on each other's arms and drew quickly and swiftly. Then Clary opened up Jace's button up and drew the last rune over his heart. It pulsed with the beat of his heart. He put his hand on the dress and moved it away to put his Steele on her bare chest. The pain was only light as he finished off the last rune. Like his it had pulsed every time her heart did.

…

Life for Magnus and Alec was happier, but more hectic. Alec would stay with Magnus; he practically lived at Magnus's apartment. Every night they would get a call from someone, most likely Simon and Isabelle pranking them. Alec sighed as he slumped down into the vintage couch of the living room, not bothering to change out of his bloody gear. Chairmen Meow came over and sat next to Alec, snuggling into his side. Alec liked the feeling of Chairmen's purring next to his body. He was content, and that was the way he liked it.

…..

**Long time ago, Jace is in the care of Valentine. **

Valentine had struggled taking care of 2 children at the same time, one of them old enough to know who a person was and the other not. He had just left a sleeping year old Jace to go take care of a 2 year old Jonathan. Jace was the easiest; he usually always slept and rarely ever cried. Well Jonathan was usually like that, except when he was left in the hands of Valentine, and Lilith was not there. She usually was, but a lot of the times now days she wasn't looking after her son. Valentine thought about Jocelyn and how she was a trader to him, not loving her child because he had demon blood. Valentine had taken the risk of upsetting his wife when he gave her the demon blood when she was pregnant with Jonathan, but he liked the risk. He had heard his wife went to New York and had a child. It probably was his, saying she hadn't slept with anybody else. Then he thought about the angel blood he had given Jocelyn just before she had left him, when she thought he and her son was dead. A smile spread on his face, he had created another experiment, just like his son, but like Jace because Jace has angel blood. He took care of his sons, giving them the same training, but different studies. When Jace learned piano, Jonathan was learning demon languages. Soon enough Valentine faked his death in front of Jace and took care of Jonathan, letting Jace being taken care of by the Lightwoods in New York. Jonathan was just like Valentine, he had charisma, and could charm his way into any heart. But he was devious, always scheming.

**This story probably sucks, but I guess will see what happens. **


	2. Pranks and army of ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

He leapt to the last roof with catlike grace, he heard footsteps right behind him, but didn't turn around. He couldn't cost what he was doing to see what was happening behind him. His eyes roamed around to find the closest rooftop, to only see long fire red hair leaping and landing on something. He quickly followed, racing to beat the redhead. His strides were as long as he could make them when he saw their destination up ahead, and quickened his speed. His feet left the rooftop and landed right before the redhead did. He pumped his fists in the air and did a victory dance right there. The redhead scoffed and laughed at him.

"Nice." She muttered and his golden eyes met her green ones, then the orbs left as she turned around and started walking away.

"Babe? Where are you going?" He asked, but there was no reply. He swore and raced after his favorite redhead.

….

Hormonal teenager in his living room yelling at him was just the thing Magnus needed. Magnus just stood there and listened to his shadowhunter friends, and mundane friend yell at him in anger. He pulled so many pranks the day before on them they were getting their revenge, but not like this. Clary had taken of the Lightwood ring before they came, and Jace did the same.

"I hate you Magnus." Clary lied and stalked out of the room, and Jace shot daggers at Magnus.

"I lost her thanks to you; I can't even talk to her without her screaming in my ears." And with that Jace left. Isabelle and Simon left after them, leaving Alec and Magnus to themselves.

….

It was only a few days after the whole incident that Alec told Magnus what they were doing. Magnus knew he shouldn't get his revenge, so he didn't. He had apologized a day after he figured out, and they told him what he already knew.

….

**The day Jocelyn left with Clary**

Jocelyn hurried out of Idris on a white horse. She planned to go to Germany, catch a plane and fly to New York City, to live a mundane life. She had nothing to stay in the horrid country; she was waiting for her monster of a husband to leave her at the least, so she could leave as well. She had hated the child she bore to him; it was a demon with a shadowhunters face. Its eyes all black at times, with no pupil, just the iris. And when she found out she was pregnant, she began to worry that Valentine had known, but he hadn't. But what Jocelyn didn't know is that her child was already his experiment, that she had consumed Angel blood, and so had the fetus. She didn't know what her child would become, not knowing who she was at first, but then being trained by a warlock, hunting demons alone, falling in love with a shadowhunter boy and having a mundane best friend.

…

Jace stared at the small thing Clary had brought in. 'So you can tell me why you hate them!' She had told him, but he really didn't know why he hated ducks. **(Cannibal ducks! From the Clockwork Angel.) **They had seemed stupid and annoying to him, always quaking and being outright stupid. The duck seemed to look back at him, but did nothing. He sighed and left the duck in the library, and went to go look for Clary.

…..

Clary stared at the picture of her brother, and threw it to the ground, the glass shattering. She was going through all the picture of her father and brother, getting rid of them. Jace decided to come up at that moment, and watched her throw another picture to the ground.

"Whoa, Clary what's up with you?" He asked and took her hands in his just before she smashed another picture. Clary looked at him with big green eyes, filled with innocence.

"I'm killing ducks Jace. What does it look like?" She asked him, and he chuckled, wishing she was killing ducks. I still hate ducks, he thought, ranting in his mind about ducks. Clary got him out of his duck rant.

"Jace, hellooooo? Jacey?" She said, and he shook his head to get out of his rant.

"Yesss?" He asked and she giggled.

"Want to go kill some ducks?" She asked and his eyes got bigger.

"YES!" And with that they took off to go kill some ducks.

….

Duck killing was surprisingly fun, and Jace had got a funny idea. He and Clary bought poultry pie, fed it to the ducks and yelled, without glamour.

"A CANNIBAL DUCK! EVERYONE RUN IT WILL EAT US!" Then cracked up when people started running. They spent the rest of the night taking ducks from the park, hiding them in their jackets. And when they got back to the institute they put all the ducks on the table.

"Ok, this is our duck army, we are the leaders." Jace said and picked up a duck.

"Your name is William." He told it, getting a quack in response. He put it down and Clary picked one up.

"Your name is James." She told the duck.

This went on for the rest of the night.

…..

Magnus and Alec walked into the institute and got attacked by a bunch of ducks, and Jace and Clary, who were screaming for them to attack.

"Wait, never mind don't attack Magnus and Alec, DON'T ATTACK!" Clary yelled and the ducks stopped attacking. They waddled over to Jace and Clary and stood in front of them.

"Uh, guys why do you have a bunch of ducks?" Alec asked, pointing to the duck they named William, who quacked at him.

"They are our duck army!" Jace yelled and marched away, followed by Clary and the ducks.

"Oh lord, that boy is turning my goddaughter into him!" Magnus yelled.

….

Simon went up to the institute and rang the doorbell. It opened and out came a bunch of ducks, quacking. He heard laughter over the annoying ducks.

"WHOOO! Are duck army is the best army in the world!" He heard Jace yell. He heard Clary laugh.

"JACE!" Simon yelled, and the 2 retreaded laughing.

**Ha ha ha, such a funny chapter! **

**Review for more.**

**Oh and I'm going to do a MI ID crossover, the first chapter will be up today. I haven't finished clockwork angel yet so it will be in the setting of clockwork angel for the ID part, but for the MI part, Simon is a vampire and married to Isabelle, Magnus and Alec are married, and so are Jace and Clary. Jace goes by the last name Herondale. **


	3. Portals and secrets revaled

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Clary sat on the bathroom floor, her head on her knees, and her arms hugging her knees to her body. A small box lay on one side, and a pregnancy test on the other. She heard banging on the door, probably telling her to get out of the bathroom, but she didn't listen. She just sat there, tears running down her face. Sobs chocked on her throat, and she was almost going to let them out. That's when the door busted open and Jace, Robert and Maryse stood in the doorway. Jace rushed over to her, and she heard footsteps coming toward the doorway. Jace knelt beside her and took her hands in his.

"Clary are you alright?" He asked worriedly, and Clary looked up, tears still running down her face. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Do I look alright Jace?" She asked and he rolled his eyes slightly at his wife.

"I mean this Clary; I want to know if you're alright." He answered sincerely. Clary couldn't stay mad at him, and she knew it. She took one of her hands back and picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. The plus sign stood out, it looked like the biggest thing on it. Jace looked down at it, and gasped.

"Are you sure this is right?" He asked quickly, and Clary nodded. Jace nodded back. He kissed her forehead lightly and stood up to talk to everyone who was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong with Clary?" Simon asked and Jace shot him a glare.

"Clary is alright, but she wants everyone to leave, now." He answered and pointed to the small bedroom he and Clary shared. Everyone shook their heads. Clary stood up, put the test on the counter and stood beside Jace.

"Please leave." She told them; still they got the same reply. Jace sighed and rubbed Clary's back lightly.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, and everyone in the doorway turned away and hurried out of the doorway. Jace closed the door and locked it.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" He asked quietly, and she shook her head. She was overjoyed that she was pregnant, but the fact that they both had more angel blood in them worried her. She thought she would bore an angel.

"I'm not worried about that right now Jace, I'm worried about our blood." She whispered and put a hand over her flat stomach. Jace put his left hand over hers on her stomach.

"Is it because of the angel thing?" He asked quietly, and she nodded. He hugged her to himself, and set her head on his chest.

"If you want, we can go to Idris, get a doctor there to examine you. We could get genetically tested. But this will all be fine. I doubt the baby would have anymore angel blood then you or I. But if you want tests done, then we'll get them done. You just have to tell me what you want." He told her, and she nodded into his chest.

"It doesn't matter, Jace. I'm just worried, and I probably won't be tomorrow." She whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt. He grinned down at her. She giggled lightly, feeling weirdly giddy. He grinned even wider and put a hand under her knees, and another under her neck. He cradled her against his body and kissed her on the lips. She laughed at him, and her glared playfully at her.

"That is totally going to help us right now Clarissa." He told her sarcastically, which made her laugh harder. He nuzzled his nose against hers and opened the door. Four people fell in. They all stood up and looked at Magnus.

"Did you hear any of that?" Clary asked through giggles, and Jace laughed at her softly.

"If you laugh that much, you're going to get the hiccups." As if on cue, Clary started hiccupping. Jace sighed and laughed softly again.

"Told you." He whispered, and Magnus looked at the two.

"One, we didn't hear anything, and two, what's going on?" He asked, looking from his goddaughter to her husband over and over again. Clary yawned softly and snuggled into Jace.

"Nighty night." She whispered and closed her eyes. And she was out like a light. Jace pushed past the group and walked into his room, sat down on his bed and kept Clary cradled to his chest.

"Is something wrong with Clary?" Alec asked. Jace looked at him, and then back at Clary. He didn't answer. Clary's eyes sprung open and she held her hand over her mouth. Jace ran to the bathroom with Clary tightly in his arms and slammed the door behind him. He set Clary down in front of the toilet and she put her mouth over it. Nothing happened. Sweat coated Clary's forehead.

"False alarm." She whispered and sat up slightly. Jace put a hand over her stomach lightly; he could feel a heartbeat against his hand.

"Strong heartbeat, I can feel it when I place my hand over your stomach." He whispered, and Clary began to worry.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked quietly, and Jace chuckled at her. He kissed her lightly, and pulled away after a second.

"It's a good thing. And you shouldn't worry; it's not good for you or the baby." He told her and the door flew open again.

"BABY?" Four people asked, and Jace and Clary sighed loudly. Clary's heart sped up, stress was filling her mind. Her shoulders tensed, and her body went stiff. The little hearbeat inside her sped up slightly too, sensing her stress. She didn't know how along she was, but guessing by what Jace said about the heartbeat, she would guess she was 6 weeks along. Her hand went numbly to her stomach, and sure enough she could feel little pulses of a heart. She smiled slightly and let the small heartbeat sooth her. Jace stood up and spoke with the group.

"You got my goddaughter pregnant?" Magnus asked loudly, and Jace sighed and nodded. Isabelle was the next to speak.

"How far along is she?" Isabelle asked, and Jace looked at Clary. Clary stood up and stood next to Jace.

"Jace and I can feel his/hers heartbeat. So about 6 weeks. And just to tell you, no I haven't known for 6 weeks and didn't tell anyone." She told them, and Jace snaked his arm around her waist and laid it on her stomach. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure she's pregnant?" Simon asked, and Jace again glared at him.

"No, she's just going to get really fat Simon. Yes she's pregnant you idiot." He answered and Clary felt giddy once more. She giggled at him and nuzzled her nose to his arm.

"You're funny Jacey." She whispered and set her head down on his side. Everyone started laughing. Everyone but Jace and Clary.

"Did she just call you Jacey?" Alec asked in-between laughs. Clary nodded.

"Yes, that's his nickname, isn't it Jacey?" She asked quietly, and Jace just sighed and nodded. They all started laughing harder.

"Oh, so Alec, Magnus doesn't call you sugerpie? And you don't call him love muffin?" He asked, and Clary giggled harder.

"Jacey, you like your nickname, don't you?" She asked with big eyes. Jace nodded to her and kissed her forehead. She giggled again. Clary seemed to get giddier and giddier with each passing moment. Clary yawned, and let her eyelids drop and close. Jace scooped her up and pushed through the crowd once again. He walked to the bedroom once more and set Clary down on the bed. Or rather tried to. Clary clung to his t shirt, not wanting to let go. He sighed and sat down on the bed, Clary in his arms. She snuggled into him, and breathed in his scent. She felt her consciousness slip and her breathing slowed and evened. Jace held her close to him, fearing if he put her down she would wake up. Her hands had balled up his t shirt, and her legs hung over his legs. He stood up, and then laid down on the bed, Clary still in his arms protectively. Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus came out and looked at the couple. Clary stiffened and started screaming her head off. Jace started shaking her lightly, not wanting to hurt her. He spoke soothing words in her ear that no one else could hear. Clary calmed down almost immediately, but Maryse and Robert came back in, no one really noticed they had left before.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked loudly, and Clary stirred. Max walked in, and looked around at everyone.

"Jace, what's going on?" Maryse asked, and Jace shook his head. Mayrse looked at him.

"Jace, can I talk to you outside alone?" She asked, and once again Jace nodded, stood up and walked out to the hall with Clary in his arms. Mayrse stepped into the hallway with him.

"Jace when I said alone, that meant you had to leave Clary in the room." Jace shook his head at her, and looked down at his wife. Her fire red hair was sprawled around her face. Her feet hung out of Jace's arms. She was wearing all black, as if she was going to a hunt.

"If I leave her alone, or put her down for that matter she will scream bloody murder, literally." He whispered, just loud enough for Mayrse to hear him. Clary's eyes shot open again and she looked up at Jace. One hand went to her stomach and the other to her mouth. Jace looked down at her and put her on her feet. Clary sprinted towards the bathroom, and Jace watched after her. He wished he could follow her and make sure she was ok. He watched as she disappeared out of his view. He looked back at Maryse.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked her, crossing his arms over his chest. Maryse nodded and looked at him with intense blue eyes.

"What is wrong with Clary?" She asked, and Clary walked back into the hallway.

"False alarm, again." She whispered to Jace, and he sighed. This was the second false alarm in the past half hour.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor, Idris, a warlock? This is really upsetting Clary. I want the best for you, and if this is another false alarm, I'm going to worry more." He told her, forgetting Maryse. He took Clay's hands in his.

"Jace, I'll be fine, it's probably just an upset stomach. No need to worry." She told him, with innocence and sweetness. He sighed and nodded, thinking about the next time this happens, he was going to go to Idris.

"Would you two please tell me what is wrong." Maryse asked, and the two looked at her. Clary wanted to say it, but her throat felt dry.

"Clary's pregnant." Jace told Maryse, who sighed when she heard this. She started pacing. Clary was still tired; she had stayed up all of the night before, and was awoken twice in the past half hour. She tried to keep her eyes open, but couldn't help them dropping ever so slightly. Jace noticed and wound his arm around her waist, supporting her weight. She leaned into him.

"You are going to have to go to a doctor, and you must tell your parents Clarissa." Clary's eyes opened and she looked at her adoptive mother in law.

"What why?" She asked quickly. She may have been trained, and knew everything about shadowhunters, but why would she need to go to a doctor.

"Your blood, more angel blood than normal, and with Jace having it too, who knows what, has been created. You have to get genetically tested, and an ultrasound. And your parents have a right to know." Clary and Jace nodded, well more of Jace did, and Clary seemed to be asleep, or close to it. Jace helped Clary back into their bedroom, and onto the bed. Clary and Jace both fell asleep right away, Clary's head was resting on Jace's chest, and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

…

**The next day, a portal to Alicante **

Jace held Clary's hand as they walked through the portal, and landed right in the middle of the city. They walked around until they got to Council hall, and waited there until they were called in by the council. Jace and Clary stood in front of them, a representive from the night children, the moons children, the fair folk and Lilith's children sat in front of them.


	4. Silent brothers and London

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Magnus, Luke, Nightshade and Meliorn sat frozen in their seats, and Luke exploded. He wasn't supposed too, especially being on the council, but he did.

"You. Got. My. Stepdaughter. Pregnant?" Luke asked through clenched teeth. Clary glared at him. Jia Penhallow looked at him.

"Lucian, this is no matter to be yelling. These two have more angel blood then any normal shadowhunter, they need to be genetically tested, and soon." She told him, and then looked at Clary and Jace. Clary had her hand protectively over her stomach, and Jace held her other hand. Everyone was staring at the two, observing them.

"Send them to the Silent Brothers." Nightshade had finally had said, and Jace and Clary let out a sigh of relief. Jace's blank face now held a look of relief.

..

The Silent Brothers held a syringe full of Clary and Jace's blood, and told them they could leave. Clary took out her stele and placed it on the wall, quickly drawing a portal rune. Jace held onto her hand as they jumped through, and landed on his bed in the institute. They both laughed as they fell. A rune popped into Clary's head, but what was different about this one, she couldn't figure out what it meant. She looked at Jace.

"Do you want to try a new rune?" She asked quietly, with pleading eyes. He nodded slightly, and went to go get the others. Soon Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and Jace stood behind Clary as her hands made a neat rune with swirls everywhere. It kind of looked like cursive, almost a word. It opened up a portal, and they all shrugged, thinking it was just another Portal rune. Magnus and Alec took each other's hand, and so did Isabelle and Simon, and Jace and Clary. Darkness swirled around them, and the boys clothes were changed into trousers, waistcoats and jackets. And the girl's clothes were changed into dresses. No one really seemed to notice, or see for that matter. The darkness stopped and they all tumbled onto the floor somewhere…

..

**London, 1878. (After Will kissed Tessa)**

Tessa glared across the table at Will, who was glaring right back. Jem had enough, and tried to get Tessa's attention.

"Tessa?" He asked softly. No reply. He decided to try will.

"Will?" He asked to him. He got the same answer. No reply. He sighed and shook his head. Tessa wouldn't tell him what Will did to her, besides that he made it clear that he didn't want her there. Tessa gasped, probably the only vocal thing she has done all night and started screaming. She pointed to a wall, and all our heads turned to see a large whole being created in the wall.

"Is that?" Henry asked looking at the hole. He nodded

"A portal." Will answered. Five people tumbled, three men, all wearing London fashion and two girls wearing the same London fashion. An ink black man fell onto a smaller, black haired man. A black haired girl fell onto a brunet boy. And a blond fell out, stood up and caught a redhead in his arms.

"Lucky!" The black haired girl yelled at the redhead, and she giggled. She clutched the blonde's jacket. The rest of them stood up, each holding hands with someone else. The black haired girl with the brunet boy, and the ink black haired man, who looked like Magnus and another black haired boy. The redhead stayed in the boys arms. The redhead started groaning, and put her hand over her mouth. The ink black haired man cursed, so did the blonde, and the ink black haired man helped the blonde out of the dining room. Will spoke up.

"Who are you people?" He asked rudely, and the redhead, blonde and ink haired man came back. The blonde was looking worriedly at the girl.

"Sorry, you know it's not my fault!" She told the boy, she was on her feet now, walking. The blonde sighed.

"I know, I know. But you need to get a better sense of when that's going to happen." He told her. Everyone looked at the two.

"Again, I say. WHO ARE YOU?" Will shouted, and Jem glared at him. Charlotte slapped him.

"William Herondale!" She scolded, and a chorus of groans came from the ones who fell out of the portal.

"Dear lord, Will Herondale? He was fine about 200 years ago and now we have Jace! Two in one room could be a disaster!" The one that looked like Magnus yelled. Jem looked at him and saw cat eyes.

"Magnus Bane, what are you doing here?" Jem asked, and the group of falling out of portal people looked at Magnus. Magnus looked at the redhead.

"Clarissa Adele Herondale, what have you done?" He asked sternly, and everyone looked to the one called Clarissa, who was glaring. She stomped her foot.

"Listen to me Magnus, my name is Clary. Not Clarissa. Not Clare. Clary. And I didn't know what that rune would do, Jace was the one who got you guys, and you guys wanted to try it out too. So don't go blaming me!" Clary yelled and started sobbing. The blonde wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He glared at anyone who gave a second look.

"Good going Magnus! She's going to be like this all night!" The blond yelled, and everyone started yelling. That is until Charlotte stepped in. Charlotte whistled, and every eye was on her, well except for Clary's, who head was buried in the blonde's chest.

"Not to be rude, or anything. But who are you?" She asked, and they all stood in the line, even Clary stood next to the blonde, her eyes rimmed red. The brunet boy started.

"I'm Simon Lewis." He said quickly.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She said, sounding bored but proud. Will looked at her.

"Oh no! Another Lightwood!" Will yelled, and everyone looked at him, but ignored it.

"I'm Alec Lightwood." He said, looking at the boy next to him.

"Magnus Bane." Was all Magnus said.

"Jace Wayland Lightwood Herondale." The blonde said, smiling at Clary next to him.

"Clary Herondale." She whispered and smiled back at Jace. Everyone watched them. Until Jem spoke up.

"Well, now that were acquainted, why don't you tell us why and how you are here?" He asked, and Jace spoke up.

"Well, after Clary and I got back from the Silent Brothers, she got a new rune in her head, she asked me if I wanted to test it out, so I got all of us rounded into my room and Clary drew it. We thought it was a portal, which I guess of some sorts, it is. We walked through, and here we are now." He told us, and Henry spoke.

"And why were you at the Silent Brothers?" He asked with interest. Clary spoke up.

"Oh, we were getting genetically tested." She said, as if it happened every day, and everyone but Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Jace stared at her with shock.

"And why were you getting genetically tested?" Jessimane asked. Isabelle spoke.

"Well, my adoptive brother and his wife are special in some sorts. They have more angel blood in them than normal, their like 75% angel. And Clary's pregnant with Jace's child. They thought it would be dangerous to bore a child, not knowing if it was going to be full angel, or like them 75% angel. So they went to the Silent Brothers for them to test their blood." She told us with a shrug. Will decided to speak up.

"Wait. So you're telling us that that boy, and that girl are more angel then the rest of us, are pregnant and married?" He asked, and the group nodded. Will started laughing. They all looked at him.

"Well, if you must know why I'm laughing, it's because I doubt that that boy could ever end up with that girl, or get her pregnant." Suddenly there was a bunch of yelling, screaming. Jace lunged toward Will and threw punches from left to right, hitting Will right where he aimed. Clary ran after him, and took Jace of the now bruised and bloody Will. Jace took Clary in his arms, dipped her and kissed her fiercely. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with equal force. They kissed until someone coughed. It was Alec.

"Now, I don't usually mind it when you guys do that, but isn't that how you got her pregnant in the first place, Jacey?" He asked with a smirk. Jace took his lips of Clary's. Clary looked at Alec, pouting.

"Alec! That's my nickname for Jace, get your own!" She yelled at him, and everyone started laughing. Even Tessa laughed a little. What they didn't know is that they might never get back home….

**Review!**

**Favorite! **

**Alert!**

**Doesn't matter, JUST DON'T HATE!**


	5. Searches and Failed runes

**YO! Ok, NEW CHAPTER TIME! YAYZ? You decide if it's good or not! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR TID, EVEN IF I WANT TOOOOOO! P.s: I didn't think this chapter was good, but that's my opinion! **

The clave had searched everywhere for Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary. But mostly for Jace and Clary. Jace and Clary didn't need to be watched, but their unborn child did need to be. Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse and Robert were trying the hardest to find them, going to Iris, getting warlocks to do a tracking spell, informing other institutes, and many other things. The clave had put it to a vote to stop the search, and proclaim them dead. Overall the vote had shown that more people would rather stop the search instead of keep it. Half of the voters were furious, mostly because they were some sort of family member, or that they thought that they Clary and Jace needed to be under watch. Now, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Jia Penhallow and Patrick Penhallow sat in the library of the institute, making plans.

"We should go to London, that where the tracking spells said they were." Luke told them, and most of them seemed to agree. So they made planes to make a portal to London, search the institute there, and other sites.

..

Jem moved the bow over the strings of the violin as everyone else danced. Jace played piano along with Jem's violin. They all seemed to be having fun, and everyone forgot what time period they were really from, until Clary stopped and finally realized. Everyone noticed when she stopped, and looked at her with curious eyes.

"We should get back to our time period." She whispered, went up to Jace and took his hand. He nodded and his hands went to pockets to fish out a stele, but when his hands came back out, they were empty. Henry came over and put a stele in Clary's hand.

"I want to see how you do this rune." He whispered to her, and she nodded. With a stele in her right hand, she walked over to the nearest wall and re-drew the rune from before. But when she finished, nothing happened. She gulped and tried again, only getting the same thing over and over again. She grunted and threw the stele to the ground.

"Ok, it's not working." She told them and went to go stand by Jace. They all stared wide eyed at the wall with countless runes on it, which were all starting to fade. They all sighed and Clary's eyes got even bigger with a sudden thought. She put her hand over her stomach and looked up at Jace. He shook his head violently at her, as if he read her mind.

"No. We'll get back before that happens." He told her, and took her hand of her stomach. They all stared at the two, who seemed to be frozen on the spot, besides their chests moving up and down. Their mouths were in a pursed line, and their eyes on one another's. Will seemed to have enough of it and spoke.

"Well, now that we figured that out…" He stated, and everyone looked at him, besides the unmoving Jace and Clary.

"We should get all of you some rooms, Will and Tessa, please show Jace and Clary to their room, Jessamine, please show Isabelle to her room, Jem, please show Magnus, Alec and Simon to their rooms." Charlotte told them and everyone scattered. Will and Tessa went up to the unmoving Jace and Clary and stood there.

"Hello?" Tessa asked them, Clary blinked rapidly and took her eyes off of Jace. She smiled at Tessa then looked at Jace, who seemed to be out of their trance as well. Will watched him.

"Well, it looks like you two are back to normal. If you can call yourselves normal. Anyways, follow me." He said rudely, and started walking away. Tessa walked after him, her skirts bunched up in her hands. Jace offered Clary a hand, and she took it with a smile. He held onto her hand as they followed Will and Tessa down the long corridors, which were lit by witchlight. Will walked up to a door and opened it, reveling a bedroom like all the rest of them. Jace and Clary walked in, and shut the door behind them.

..

Tessa put her fist to the door and knocked lightly. She heard a faint 'come in' from the other side and she lightly put her hand over the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. Will sat on his bed in his clothes from earlier. The first few buttons on the top of his shirt were undone, and showed a glimpse of his chest and collarbone. He looked at her, his face showed an expression of somewhat surprised, and then nothing, it went back to its normal blank one.

"What brings you to my room at-"He looked over at a in the corner of his room. "Nine 'o clock at night Tessa?" He asked with a hint of rudeness in his voice. Tessa felt the urge to roll her eyes, but she fought it off.

"I was just wondering something, and saying you are really the only one who met your descendent today, what is was like, meeting someone who is a family member?" She asked quietly, still standing in the doorway. He stood up from his bed and went over to the blazing fire, and held his hands there, as if to warm them up. His room was a mess, books scattered everywhere they could possibly fit. Stacked up on the floors, on the table, in armchairs and on his bed. He motioned for her to come and sit down, so she did. She sat down gingerly in one of the armchairs, and waited for him to answer. He went back and sat down on his bed.

"It was, interesting to meet someone, who is a descendent of mine, and is older than me. And to find him married and his wife pregnant was even more of a shock, nothing you would find every day. "He told her, with no sarcasm or rudeness to his voice at all. She thought this was very out of character to be Will, but she didn't say anything.

"I just hope they leave soon, I don't want to spend time with him, or any of the others for that matter." He said, and Tessa felt the urge to smile. That was the Will she knew, or at least like him. She nodded, stood up and went back to the doorway.

"Good night Will." She whispered, and stepped out into the hallway, and closed the door behind her. She left back to her room, right before she had a chance to here:  
"Good night Tess."

..

Clary awoke to her shoulders being shaken and her name being called. She wasn't used to this and bolted up, her head colliding with another's. The impact made her lay back down, her head hitting the pillow. Jace kneeled beside her as the ones head she hit was being rubbed by the owner's hand. She sat back up and looked at Will.

"By the angel, you were by far the hardest to wake up; even Isabelle didn't hit me in the head!" He told her, and she rolled her eyes at him. Jace smirked.

"I told you that she doesn't like to be awoken that way, if you let me do it I would have got her up in a second." He told Will with a chuckle. Clary pushed the covers of her and stood up, her nightdress crinkled from sleep. Jace smiled, stood up and kissed her. Will made a gagging noise.

"Well, go and get ready you two, you have five minutes before breakfast." He told them and left their room. Clary took her dress from the day before, started stripping and changed back into the dress.

"Can you lace up the corset Jace?" She asked, and he nodded in response. He laced up the corset tightly but gently, leaving her enough room to breathe. She smiled and thanked him. Then Jace got dressed in a waistcoat, trousers, shoes a button down and a jacket. He threw the hat aside and held out his elbow for Clary. She laughed but put her hand through, and lightly placed it on the crook of his elbow. They both laughed as they walked out of the room, to see Jem and Tessa in the hallway. Clary was quite surprised, she usually saw Tessa with Will, not Jem. Jem smiled at them and he and Tessa led the way to the dining room.

**I know, crappy chapter. But I was working on some other stuff at the time and really wanted to put it up!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Alert!**

**Doesn't matter just don't hate! 3**


	6. Gabriel and Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMI or TDI.**

Clary and Jace sat down across from Isabelle and Simon. Will was on sitting on one side of Tessa well Jem sat on the other side of her. Tessa kept on looking between them, looking confused. Everyone else thought it was because of where they were sitting.But that wasn't true. Yeah, she was sort of shocked by the fact they both sat by her, but what was confusing her was _who _to pick.

Jem was sweet, kind and caring. He was beautiful in his own way and always put others before him. Any girl would want him. But Will was different. He was beautiful in looks, but not in personality.

Will kept everyone away at an arm's length, and never showed what he was truly feeling. Tessa only got glimpses of the real Will at times, like the kiss in the attic; he seemed to be caring and sort of sweet, but when he was healthy again, he was rude, sarcastic and a little full of himself.

Tessa unconditionally thought about the future kids. And she couldn't help compare them to her and everyone else. Jace reminded her of Will, he was sarcastic and a bit rude, but you could see he was caring and sweet, but he rarely ever showed it.

Alec reminded her of Jem, he was sweet and always trying to do the right thing. Simon reminded Tessa of Henry in some ways. He seemed to be curious most of the time and his heart is always in the right place.

Magnus well reminded Tessa of Magnus. Isabelle reminded her of Jessamine. She was interested in clothes and talked about them a lot. But what was different be the two is that Isabelle loved being a shadowhunter, and loved to show of her runes, scars and bruises.

And then there was Clary. She was caring, sweet, determined, and would put anyone in place if they were out of it. She reminded Tessa of Charlotte, in fact, if it wasn't for the difference in appearance, and time period, she would have thought they were the same person.

The ones that made the most sense were Magnus and Jace. Magnus because it was himself and Jace because Will was his ancestor, they would probably be somewhat alike. Simon and Alec confused her, especially Alec's looks.

He didn't look like Gabriel, he looked like Will. The same blue eyes and black hair. Tessa the first time she saw Alec that it was Will, but when they said their names she was confused. Then she thought about Gabriel's unknown sister, the one Will did something too and made Gabriel hate him.

Clary looked at Tessa to see her looking deep in thought. She looked down at Tessa's food to see it barely touched. Then there was a loud banging noise and a boy with brown hair and green eyes came in, look mad. He was mumbling something about not being the council's messenger bird.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Jace asked and the boy looked at him. Clary slapped the back of his, creating a loud _thump _and a moan followed. Clary smiled and Jace frowned, rubbing his head.

"Sorry." He muttered and looked down at the table.

"Did you get more shadowhunters to train?" The boy asked and Jace decided to speak again.

"To let you know, most of us have completed our training." Jace told him, his head held high.

"So you're traveling around and seeing different institutes then?" The boy asked and Jace opened his mouth to speak but Clary clamped his mouth with her hand.

"Yes." Clary said and Jace rolled his eyes. Clary took her hand away from Jace's mouth.

"Then what are your names?" He asked and looked at Clary. It almost looked as if he was eyeing her, in an old-fashioned way. Jace seemed to notice him and scowled.

"My name is Jace Herondale and this is my _wife _Clary Herondale." Jace hissed, and the boy seemed to be disgusted.

"You took in another Herondale Charlotte? You can't even handle one, how can you handle two?" The boy asked and both Will and Jace stood up and put their hands on the table.

"You really want to mess with me Gabriel? Do you remember what I did to your arm that Christmas?" Will asked with a smirk and Gabriel scowled.

"I remember that night too well Herondale." Gabriel asked and glared at Will, then glared at Jace. Jace was now fuming.

"You want to go? Right here right now?" Jace asked and threw his fists up to under his chin and smirked. Gabriel smiled.

"No thanks, I don't want to have you putting on iratze after breakfast." He said and that sent Jace over the edge. Jace stood jumped over the table and grabbed hold of a part of the chandelier that hung above the table and swung back and forth for a second then jumped from it, landing right in front of Gabriel. He punched Gabriel's jaw then disappeared from his view. Gabriel looked left to right for him and then was knocked down by Jace, who barely touched his back. Jace put his foot on Gabriel's back and laughed.

Clary stood up and stomped over to Jace. She took his ear with two fingers and dragged him away from the dining room.

"OW! That hurts!" Was the last thing they heard from him before he disappeared into the hallways.

..

About ten minutes later, Jace and Clary came back. Clary smiled and walked into the room and took her seat again as Jace sighed and sat down in his. Gabriel was now standing up and glaring at Jace. Jace just smirked.

"What did you want to tell us Gabriel?" Charlotte asked and Gabriel looked at her for a moment.

"The council would like to meet with you, Mr. Herondale, Mr. Cairstars, and Ms. Grey." He said and Jace perked up.

"Ooo. Can I come?" Jace asked like he was a little child asking to have a cookie. Clary looked at him like he was crazy for a second, and then just rolled her eyes.

"You've never been interested in attending the councils meetings before; I usually have to drag you." She said and Jace frowned.

"But this one seems more interesting than the ones we have to go too. I mean, Luke stares at me all the time during them! And he isn't in this c-"He started but Clary slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

Gabriel looked at the two, furrowing his brow.

"-ountry. And it isn't up to me if you get to go or not, it's up to Charlotte and Henry." Clary finished for Jace and took her hand away. Jace looked towards Charlotte and Henry. Henry didn't seem to notice well Charlotte just nodded.

Jace jumped up and did a happy dance, which made everyone but Henry, Gabriel, Charlotte and Clary laugh. Clary glared at him.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked him and Jace smiled at her.

"Dancing." He told her.

"Alone?" She asked and he nodded. Clary sighed, grabbed his hand and pulled him into his chair.

"If you're going to the council meeting, I'm going too." Clary said and Jace grinned.

"Woo-hoo!" He yelled and Clary laughed at him.

"Moron." She whispered under her breath and Jace laughed, as if he was agreeing.

..

**I know it's been a long time…**

**But its summer! And just because I write doesn't mean I don't have a life… **

**So…**

**Review!**

**Fave!**

**Alert! **

**JUST DON'T HATE! 3 XD**


	7. The Council and Births

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI OR TID!**

"Pssst. Clary!" Jace whispered in her ear, and she rolled her eyes in response. He had been doing that since they got in the carriage, and she didn't have the patience to listen to him at the moment. He poked her shoulder with his finger and she glared at him.

"What?" She hissed and he grinned proudly because he had gotten her attention. Magnus rolled his eyes as he watched the two with Alec, who look bored of the conversation. Tessa looked interested in it, mostly because she wanted to see Clary's reactions.

Will was howling with laughter, which he would get punched in the shoulder by Jem and a 'be quiet' look from Gabriel every five minutes.

"Can we get a horse when we get back home?" He asked and Clary started laughing quietly, clearly amused by Jace's suggestion.

"No Jace, we may not get a horse when we get back home." She told him in between laughs and he looked disappointed that he didn't get what he wanted. He got an idea, which he thought would be very affective.

He pouted and looked at Clary with big golden eyes and begged to get a horse when they got home. Seeing and hearing him beg made Clary and Will laugh harder, and for everyone but Gabriel to join in and laugh.

"The answers still no Jace." She told him and patted his head gently. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed he still didn't get his way _and _made a fool of himself in front of Gabriel, Will, Jem, Tessa, Alec, Magnus, Henry, Charlotte and Clary.

"Bu-"He started, hoping to convince Clary but she had already made her decision.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale if you do not shut up right now I _will _lock you out of the bedroom tonight and you will have to sleep with Will tonight." Clary hissed at him and Will and Jace instantly shut up and looked at each other, their faces paling.

Clary shook her head and rolled her eyes as they did this, _they get weirder each and every day, _she thought. Jace and Will never looked away from each other until Clary made Jace look away by yelling his name in his ear.

..

Clary, Jace, Will, Tessa, Jem, Magnus, Alec, Jessamine, Isabelle and Simon all waited in the hall and watched Henry, Charlotte and Gabriel walk into the Council meeting.

"We shouldn't even be here!" Alec whispered, thinking about running off before going in.

"Especially Magnus and Simon! A warlock and a mundane could send everyone into complete outrage!" Tessa whispered, recalling what Will had told her about the Council room last night before she went to sleep.

"Oh suck it up you babies." Jace whispered and walked right into the room. Clary smacked her hand to her forehead and walked in after Jace, frightened he would do something to expose the year they were from. Magnus rolled his eyes and followed Clary in, pulling Alec with him, with Alec whispering him to stop and surprisingly struggling to get out of the warlocks death grip.

Isabelle sighed and walked in, followed by Simon. Will, Tessa, Jem and stood there for a second, before walking in too.

…

In the Council room, everyone looked at Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle with a little bit of shock, but when they saw Simon they noticed right away he was a mundane and everything went into an awkward silence. Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alec into a seat as he sat down.

Council Wayland looked at the group, then at Henry, Charlotte, Will, Tessa and Jem.

"Care to explain Mr. And Mrs. Branwell?" He asked and Charlotte nodded well Henry looked as if he in his own little world.

"These are some friends that are visiting our institute and wanted to go to a Council meeting." She explained and Jace looked at Council Wayland.

"Why does it matter why we're here?" He yelled/asked at Council Wayland and almost everyone in the room gasped when they heard what Jace said. Council Wayland walked over to Jace and stood in front of him and Clary and looked at them.

"Who are you?" He asked. He didn't sound rude or polite, but neutral in a way. Jace was about to answer but Clary didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

"Clarissa and Jonathan Herondale sir." She told him. A lot of eyes looked at Jace, then at Will and there was a chorus of sighs from a lot of people.

"I am nothing like my a- I mean Cousin Will." Jace hissed and everyone's eyes went wide with his denial and the tone of it.

"Sure you aren't, because attacking me this morning when I went over was nothing like William Herondale, right?" Gabriel asked and there were some gasps.

"You wer-"He didn't finish because Clary grabbed a hold of his ear. He groaned in pain before Clary let go of it.

"Don't say another word; you already know what's on the table for annoying me on the way here, so if you do it again, I will make sure you sleep in Will's room tonight." She hissed in his ear and he went pale. He nodded and Clary smiled.

"What just happened?" Will asked, confused. Tessa shrugged and Jem whispered something in his ear, which made Will also go pale.

"Where are you from?" Council Wayland asked. Clary and Jace looked at each other for a couple of minutes before answering.

"New York." They said together. Council Wayland nodded and went back to where he was before. They both sighed in relief and sat down.

..

In the middle of the meeting, someone screamed. Everyone look towards Clary who fell from her seat to her knees, clutching her stomach. Jace looked worried as he knelt down next to her and kept on asking 'what's wrong,' but not getting a real reply.

Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Magnus hurried over to them and asked Clary the same thing. By now, everyone else was practically standing up to see Clary, but only getting a crowd of people around her. Henry broke out of his world when he was pulled by Charlotte towards Clary and Jace.

Tessa, Jem and Will stood up and walked over to the growing crowd around Clary.

"What's wrong with her?" Was asked by pretty much everyone as Clary screamed another time, the knuckles of her hand growing whiter by the second.

"Get a doctor!" Jace screamed, and when no one did anything, he growled. "I said; GET A DOCTOR! Before I go and rip out all of your throats!" He screamed again and someone ran out of the room to go get a doctor.

"Clary?" Simon asked as Clary screamed again, her breath becoming heavier and faster paced.

"Yeah?" She asked so quiet Simon had to strain his ears to hear it. Clary screamed again, as she finally noticed something wet running down her legs.

"My water just broke." She whispered. Everyone close enough to hear gasped and Jace looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Your only six weeks along." He muttered to himself. Clary just screamed and hit Jace's leg, trying to let out her pain.

"Maybe we we're wrong! Maybe this is a full angel baby!" She whispered to him. He sighed and picked her up quickly. He pushed past all the people and started running as fast as he could. He ran out onto the streets, not caring about the mundanes at the moment.

He looked around, and started running towards the institute when Will, Tessa, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Henry, Alec and Charlotte ran out of the doors of the West Minster Abbey. **(A/N: If you have not read Clockwork Prince, that's where they hold the Council meetings.) ** They saw Jace running towards the direction of the institute and ran after him.

…

When Jem, Will, Tessa, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Henry, Alec and Charlotte ran into the institute, they all heard screaming coming from the infirmary. They all looked at each other.

"Should we all go up there?" Isabelle asked and some nodded, well others shook their heads.

"No we shouldn't, only family members should." Alec said and motioned towards Magnus. Magnus nodded and ran up the stairs. **(A/N: I have no clue where the infirmary is in TID, so I'm just going to guess it's upstairs… Please don't be mad if it isn't!) **

"Someone should get a doctor." Simon said, worried for his best friend.

"No they shouldn't! This child is going to be an Angel Simon; do you really want mundanes figuring out about Shadowhunters?" Isabelle told him and Simon sighed, knowing it was true. There was another scream that could have made them all deaf if they were not standing a level below Clary.

"I should go up there..." Jem said, and before anyone could stop him he was jogging up the stairs. Will cursed loudly and ran after him. Tessa bit her lip and walked up the stairs, wondering why Will followed Jem.

Magnus walked into Wills, Tessa's, and Jems view before they could make it up the steps, cradling a blue blanket.

"Hey guys." He said grinning. He walked passed Jem, Tessa and Will and down the steps and everyone watched as he passed the blue blanket to Alec. The blanket moved slightly and a head popped out of the small opening and looked around.

The head had gold eyes with green flecks in them, a small nose, bright red lips and checks and a bunch of blonde hair.

"That's Adrian Nolan." Magnus told Alec smiling as Jace came down the steps cradling a purple blanket to his chest.

"Wait, Clary had twins?" Alec asked and Jace shook his head.

"Nope, triplets."

**Did you guys like it? I hope so…**

**What genders do you want the other two kids to be? Please PM me the gender you want, or you can put it as a review because I don't know what genders to put them as.**

**Oh, and what names do you want for the other two? **

**Here's a forum thingy if you want to do it for one of the kids, I'll pick my favorite if anyone does it.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**..**

**Here's mine for Adrian.**

**Name: Adrian Nolan Herondale. **

**Gender: Male.**

**Appearance: Golden blonde hair that goes to his forehead and the base of his neck, golden eyes with green flecks in them, a small nose, bright red lips and pale skin with a golden undertone. (A/N: Picture on my profile of Adrian... Or what I imagined him to look like.)**

**Personality: Happy almost all the time and fun loving. (A/N: Since they would be Newborns, they don't have to have that good of personality's.)**


End file.
